


Holding Out for a Hero

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [11]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Holtz "rescues" Patty from a ghost on the loose at the firehouse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amtrak12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/gifts).



> A/N: In response to amtrak12's prompt "Don't move, it'll be ok." Inspired by pacificfinn's tags on tumblr about Holtz's feelings regarding being a hero.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Patty turned up her record player before she settled into her bunk with her latest issue of Natural History Magazine. She was excited for an article on the “myth” of ley lines as she was currently gathering research for what other areas might be susceptible to what went down in New York.

She’d just found the right page when her ears popped and a curious chill ran over her body. She looked up to see the ghost they’d busted a few days ago headed toward the doorway.

There was a plop beside her and a flash of blonde hair. Holtz winked up at her. “Don’t move, it’ll be ok.”

Patty reminded herself to review the definition of ok with Holtz.

She nodded toward the ghost. “What the hell is he doing here Holtzy?”

“Got loose I guess,” muttered Holtz before readying herself to pounce.

Patty tried to calm her breathing as the ghost threw her a menacing glare. Four months and she still wasn’t used to how creepy these things could be.

“Well, I might have an extra gun in the closet,” she offered.

Holtz shook her head. “No need to worry Pats, I’ll save you.” She lept over the bed and pulled out one of her proton shotguns and a trap.

She had him secure in no time.

“Thanks, baby,” said Patty as she stood up and patted Holtz’s arm once the ghost was in the trap.

Holtz gave her a small bow. “You’re welcome, milady.”

Abby appeared in the doorway. “Hey Holtz, did you know the latch from subject 658 is open?”

“Yeah, I found him,” said Holtz as she lifted the trap.

Abby crossed her eyebrows. “I wonder how he got out, the latch didn’t look forced open at all.”

Patty thought that Holtz had done surprising well in her capture. What was more curious though was how Holtz knew enough to be able to spot exactly where he headed and to be so prepared.

Patty crossed her arms and peered at Holtz. “Wait a second, did you release a ghost on purpose?”

Holtz shook her head. “I would never do that.”

Erin appeared then. “Holtz, you know the latch is open on one of the containment chambers?”

Holtz raised her eyebrows and ran toward her lab. Well if that wasn’t an admission of guilt, Patty didn’t know what was. She followed quickly behind her.

Patty moved toward Holtz’s worktable. “Did you release that thing just so you could play the hero?”

Holtz scoffed. “I save you from imminent danger and this is the thanks I get?”

“Mmhm, and would I have even been in danger if that latch hadn’t been left open?”

Holtz placed the trap on the table. “You never know these days Pats and if this is how you’re gonna act, I might not save you next time.”

Patty placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. “That right?”

Holtz pouted and whispered, “I just wanted to pay you back.”

Patty moved closer. “What?”

Holtz sighed and lifted her hand, “You’ve saved my life five times now. I just wanted to pay you back.”

Patty leaned forward on the table. “You don’t have to pay me back for that, it’s part of being a good teammate.” She considered for a moment then added, “Abby and Erin save you all the time too, you ever need to pay them back?”

Holtz shrugged. “No.”

“Then what makes you think-”

“The hero always rescues the fair lady.” She pointed to herself, “Hero,” then she pointed to Patty, “Fair Lady.”

Patty laughed. “I see and the lady can’t rescue the hero?”

Holtz shook her head quickly. “Against the rules.”

Patty smiled. “Well, if I remember those rules correctly I owe you a kiss.”

Holtz looked over at her with a grin. “Yes, I’ve heard that’s required.”

Patty leaned over and hovered just above Holtz’s lips. “Rescue me for real next time and you’ll get one.”

She backed out of the room and laughed as she heard Holtz whine and curse Erin and Abby for their timing.

 


End file.
